Life after Lyoko
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: [Sequel to A new member] The Lyoko gang's life after Lyoko. The typical band, marriages, and laughs. SO much better then it sounds. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Code: Lyoko. Sorry it took so long to make the sequal. YOU SHOULD READ THE ORIGINAL BEFORE THE SEQUAL! Sorry, I didn't want ot confuse those who haven't read it. I also don't own Alexz Johnson or Hilary Duff. Muffins for all!

---

It has been years since the Code: Lyoko gang got out of school. They are all around twenty and haven't really changed too much at all. Odd still was the same old humorous flirt and master guitarist. Ulrich's hair was getting a little bit lighter. Aelita finally broke Jeremy into getting contacts. Aelita had grown her pink hair to about her shoulders. She loved red and got red highlights. Yumi got blue highlights and her hair was a little longer. Nicole kept her hair the same. She never liked change. They kept the band together, speaking of the band...

"COME ON! MOVE IT!" Odd said as he honked his horn. The traffic was bad. He had to get to the studio to record the song that the girls had wrote the other day.

Flashback...

The gang was sitting in Nicole's bedroom. Yumi, Nicole, and Aelita shared a house. It was cool.

"We need to make a new song. I need a soda." Odd said as he got up left the room.

"Me too." Ulrich said as he got up.

"Ok girls...think. A song is like a story. What's our story about?" Jeremy inquired.

"Um...it's about this girl..." Aelita said as she bit her lip and looked around.

"And...she's frustrated..." Yumi said as she thought hard.

"Um...she's frustrated because she's always been betrayed by everybody. But that's not only the reason. She's frustrated because she met a guy." Nicole said as she thought some more.

"Not just any guy. THE guy of her dreams." Aelita said adding to the story.

"And she loves him, but she's frustrated because she wants to trust him...but she can't bring herself to do it..." Yumi stopped as Nicole gasped really loudly and grabbed the guitar.

"I feel chained, chained down. You shoved me to the ground. I can't breath, I can't shout. Just let me out. So heartless, it couldn't mean less. I'm gonna push it in your face. I'm only human, and I've got something to say!" Nicole sang as she put down the guitar and wrote the lyrics on paper.

"Let me rise, let me fall. Let me breath. I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all. Let me break, let me crawl. Because I will get up again, if you let me fall." Yumi sang as she put down the guitar and took the notebook off the bed. She wrote the lyrics and Aelita took the guitar.

"If I burn down in this fire, Well, I've got myself to blame. I can't run, I can't hide. I've got to feel the pain." Aelita said as she wrote it down.

Nicole took the guitar and belted out, "Can you hear me? Don't come near me! You'll just get in my way! I'm only humaaaan, and I've got something to saaaay!" Nicole sang as wrote the lyrics down.

"Let me rise, let me fall. Let me breath. I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all. Let me break, let me fall. Because I will get up again, if you let me fall. Yeah yeah yeah. Let me fall. Yeah yeah yeah yeah let me fall. Yeah yeah yeah. Let me fall." The girls whisper/sang until the I'm not afraid part. Then they sang really loud after that. It sounded akaward because they would speed up or slow down. The boys clapped as Aelita wrote '**_Let me fall_**' at the top of the page.

End flashback...

HONK!

Odd had been thinking and he had not realized that he was sitting at a green light and the traffic was gone.

"Aw man!" Odd said as he drove to the studio.

"Let me fall." Nicole and Yumi said as they sang the last words of the song.

"Good job you guys." The recorder said as he took the tape out.

"Let me have it." The radio guy said as he took it.

"Thank you." The recorder said. He was also the producer.

"Well, that's going on the radio in a few minutes. We're going to knock Sissy on her butt." he said as he got up and walked out.

"Oh great." Aelita said as she realized that Sissy's song was on.

"There's people talking, they talk about me. They think they see, they think they know everything. But they don't know anything about me." Sissy's voice came through the speakers.

"Love the song, hate the artist." Yumi said as they left for lunch.

They went to the mall and into the pizza place. What they seen when they sat down made them want to cry. Well, the boys anyway. The girls weren't too afraid.

----------------

Well, that's all for this chapter. Review and tell me if you have a better title. Review!


	2. FANGIRLS!

I don't own Code: Lyoko. Brownies for K1092000 and American-Kitty. You guys stuck through my other story. Thank you.

---

Last time:What they saw made the boys want to cry...

This time:

"FANS!" The boys screamed as they ran into the back of the room.

"I love you Odd!" A girl screamed as she ran to him.

"Ulrich is SO cute!" Another girl said as she handed him a notebook and pen.

"Your so cool Jeremy!" A girl said as she jumped up and down. Then, the rest of the fangirls did their thing and ran over to the girls. They gave them autographs and smiled. The girls left.

"I hate fangirls." Jeremy said as he dusted his outfit off and sat back down.

"At first it was nice to know that we were adored. But this is ridiculous." Ulrich said as he rubbed his arm.

"I would like for just one day, ONE DAY! No fangirls for one day! WHYWHYWHY!" Odd said as he banged his fists on the table.

"Odd, it's ok." Nicole said as she shook her head.

"NO IT'S NOT! They took my jacket to sell on E-Bay!" Odd said as he moaned.

"It's not that bad." Yumi said as she took a bite out of pizza.

"Easy for you to say. You girls don't get mobbed by adoring fans. The guys said in unison. Well, they earned a conk on the head for that one.

"Well, come on you guys." Jeremy said as he stood up.

"Right. We'll see you girls later." Ulrich said as he got up.

"See you." Odd said as they walked out.

"Um...ok?" The girls said as they finished their lunch and left for their house.

4 hours later...

"It's 9 o'clock! Where are they?" Aelita said as they ate popcorn.

"I wonder what they're doing." Yumi said.

"Yeah..." Nicole said as she was obviously thinking about something.

Flashback to the day before...

They were singing in the studio. Nicole and Yumi walked around each other. They turned back and Nicole caught Odd's eye. He smiled and she turned back around.

End flashback...

They were watching a movie. The scene turned to gorgeous mountains.

"Isn't that beautiful Nicole? Nicole?" Aelita said as she tapped Nicole, breaking her thoughts.

"What? Oh yes, beautiful. Did you see the way he looked at me?" Nicole said as she put her legs up on the bed.

"Who? Monkey boy Odd?" Aelita asked. (A/n: I forgot to put it in there that he ate about 7 bananas the other day at breakfast)

"Monkey? He's more like a big cuddly lemur!" Nicole joked.

"Yeah right." Yumi teased.

"I know he may be funny on the outside, but on the inside..." Nicole said.

"He's hungry?" Yumi asked.

"No! Inside that." Nicole siad.

"He snores?" Aelita asked.

"UH!" Nicole threw a pillow at Aelita.

"Ow!" Arlita said as she tossed the pillow on the floor.

"I can see past my nose! I know that deep deep deep down. Way down! There's something." Nicole said as she smiled.

With the boys...

"Do you think she'll like it?" Jeremy asked as he gaxed down upon it.

"She'd better, it cst a lot of money!" Odd joked.

"Don't worry, she'll love it Jeremy." Ulrich said as he patted him on the back.

---------

That's all for now. I don't know if I'll update this any more today because I have to update my YYH story. Tata for now. Review!


	3. Jeremy's proposal

I don't own Code: Lyoko. I wish I did, but I don't. Props for my reviewers! Cookies for all!

------

Aelita, Yumi, and Nicole woke up and got ready. They were all going to a carnival today. It was going to be fun.

"Hey girls." Odd said.

"Hello." They said in unison and got into Odd's car.

"Guys, my car has 5 seats and a middle." Odd said as he sat in the driver's seat. Nicole sat in the middle up front and Ulrich sat in the passenmger set. Jeremy sat in the middle in the back and Yumi and Aelita got the window seats. The drive was long one. And it got even worse when Nicole sang the dreaded song...

"99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 99 BOTTLES OF BEER! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND! 98 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

"I hate this." Ulrich said.

"45 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 45 BOTTLES OF BEER! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND! UM...I LOST COUNT! 99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!" Nicole sang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ulrich screamed.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop. STOP!" Nicole said as she knocked Odd's foot away and slammed on the breaks.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Odd said as he rubbed his head.

"YOU ALMOST HIT A BUNNY!" Nicole cried.

"You mean that?" Ulrich said as he pointed to a crumpled paper rolling around on the ground.

"Well, it looked like a bunny." Nicole said from the backseat. She was forced to trade places with Jeremy. They unfortunately had to stop for gas. But, the gas station was convienently located next to a therapy building.

"Come on." Odd said as he was putting gas in the car. The others went inside to buy food and go to the bathroom and stuff. Nicole stopped in the middle of the parking lot and almost got hit by a car.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ulrich asked as he pulled her back to the car. the others followed.

Nicole's eyes got wide and her right eye began to twitch as she said, "That's where the looneys are! Are you trying to put me in the looney bin?"

"No...but you need to be." Ulrich said as he took a sip of sida.

"Where the nice men in the white coats and trucks will get me?" Nicole asked.

"If only we could." Jeremy replied.

"And they'll put me in a padded cell?" Nicole continued on.

"No Nicole." Yumi said.

"Where they'll put me in a straight jacket thingy?" Nicole said as she hugged herself.

"Not really." Aelita said.

"NICOLE! I think Ulrich got Mountain Dew!" Odd said as he hopped in the car. The others got in and Nicole sipped happily on Mountain Dew until they got there.

"Wow! Look at all the food!" Odd said as he pointed to a food stand.

"That smells good." Jeremy said as he walked over to the food stand.

"We just got some excellent ginger!" The woman said.

"That goes great with dumplings." Jeremy said.

"Did you say dumplings?" Aelita asked as she took some out of her basket.

"How about some fresh ginsaiy?" The woman said as she took some out.

"That's a fine accompaniment to soybeans." Jeremy thought.

"One order of soybeans." Aelita said as she took those out of her basket as well.

With Odd and Nicole...

"STEP RIGHT UP! STEP RIGHT UP! Strength tester! Win a prize!" The man said as he held a mallot in his hand.

"I'll try!" Odd said as he took the mallot and hit the thing on the bottom. It went all the way up and hit the bell.

"Which one do you want sir?" The man said as Odd was looking at the stuffed animals. He was about to choose a little dog that looked like Kiwi. Then, he seen that Nicole was looking at a lemur.

"Give me that one!" Odd said as he pointed to a big cuddley lemur. He got it and gave it to Nicole. She giggled and they walked on.

With Yumi and Ulrich...

"Who will be the next to challenge the undefeated Sha Ronkai?" The man asked as he looked at Sha. He was huge!

"Ulrich!" Yumi said as she caught Ulrich's jacket that he gave to her and walked up.

"You're going down little man!" A random person screamed as Sha jumped on Ulrich.

"Oh no!" Yumi said.

"So where'd he go?" Ulrich said as he lifted him up. He threw Sha off the stage and Ulrich was declared the winner.

"Ulrich! You're my hero! Yay!" Yumi said as he put his jacket back on and walked off with her.

They all gathered up to eat dinner. Jeremy slipped a piece of ginsaiy onto Aelita's plate.

"Oh." Aelita said as she bit into something hard. She broke the ginsaiy in half and a ring fell out. It was a gold band with small pink crystals on it.

"Aelita, will you marry me?" Jeremy asked as he put it on her finger.

"Oh, of course!" Aelita said as she kissed him. The gang cheered and all of the girls cried.

----

That's all for now. I'm so happy! Yes, that carnival scene was also from Mulan2. Well, not all of it. Most of it though. I promise that there won't be too much more Mulan2 stuff. I love that movie!Review and I'll update! Review!


	4. COuld it be me? Could it be you? Tonight

(Nicole is seen is a hottub with K1092000 and all of my other reviewers. K1092000:Well, this is akaward. Nicole:Hey! The hottub thing was your idea! Anyway, I don't own Code: Lyoko and I have no clue when Jeremy and Aelita are getting here!(Read K1092000's review and you'll understand) I also don't own Alexz Johnson.

------

The next day...

The gang sat down to decide the plans for the wedding. Aelita and Jeremy were very happy.

"So," Nicole said with a smile. "Who's going to be your bridemaid and Best man?"

"Um...This is hard. Yumi is my sister, but Nicole is one of the reasons I got out of Lyoko." Aelita said as she bit her lip.

"And Odd and Ulrich are equal to me." Jeremy pondered.

"I hope you know that no matter who you choose, we'll be cool with it ok?" Nicole said. A chorus of 'Yeah' was heard.

"Thank you." Aelita said as she smiled.

"I know that this seems stupid, but maybe we should decide by...choosing a dollar from my hand." Jeremy suggested.

"That's a good idea. How about the one's who guess it right get to be the bridesmaid and best man?" Nicole asked.

"That's what I just said, but ok!" Jeremy said as he took a dollar, went into the other room, and came out with equally closed fists. Nicole and Odd chose right and Yumi and Ulrich chose left.

"Sorry, it was left." Jeremy said.

"I'm sorry." Yumi and Ulrich said as they hugged the others.

"It's ok." Odd said.

"Yeah, now Odd and I will walk down the isle after th flower girl." Nicole said.

"Flower girl!" Aelita said completely forgetting that part.

"We could have...um...Sharon." Nicole said.

"My cousin?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, she's...five right?" Nicole asked.

"Yes." Odd said.

"Then it's settled. Sharon it is." Aelita said smiling.

So, Aelita and Jeremy decided that the main colors would be pink and blue. They would invite all of their friends and go shopping within the next few weeks. They were getting married on September 18th. It was August 8th.

August 17th...

The girls and boys went shopping for the tuxes and dresses. Jeremy got a black tux with shiny black dress shoes. Odd got a dark, dark, dark, black one. Ulrich got one that was a little lighter.

"This is beautiful." Yumi said as she pulled a white gown from the rack. It had white gloves and high heels. The gown went doen to about half of her lower leg.

"You should put your hair in a bun. It'd be gorgeous." Aelita said as she went through the racks.

"Nice idea Aelita. Oh...look at this dress!" Nicole said as she pulled a white dress from the rack. It went down to her ankles and she found white strappy shoes. The straps went up to half of her leg.

"I need the perfect dress." Aelita said. She had rejected many a beautiful dress. She finally found one that caught her eye. It was a flowing white gown. It was strapless and was tight at the top and spread out at the hips and down. She wore white crystal high heels and she chose a beautiful white veil with white crystals on the top. They put their things in a bag and walked out.

"Ready to go girls?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." Aelita simply said as she got into the car with the girls.

At the girls house...

"You have begun" Was heard from the tv and lesson number one echoed from the tv as well.

"I love Mulan 2!" Nicole said as she ate some popcorn.

"I know!" Yumi said as she went to get some popcorn, but accidently knocked the bowl on Nicole's lap.

"Ugh!" Nicole said as she looked at Yumi.

"Well, you love popcorn." Yumi said.

"She's got a point." Aelita replied.

"Oh, it's on!" Nicole retorted. After that, Nicole knocked the popcorn on the bed and they had a major pillow fight! Sure it was childish, but at least they knew how to have fun right? Right?

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello? Oh hey Odd. You want me? A new song? Ok cool. I'll be there in a second." Nicole said as she hung up the phone and got into real clothes.(As in not her pajamas...just in case someone sick reads it)

"Hey Odd." Nicole said as she sat down.

"I got an idea for a song. But I don't have any words." Odd said as he played the melody he thought up.

"Well, as Jeremy always said, a song is like a story. What's our story about?" Nicole replied.

"Um...about this girl." Odd said.

"And she really likes him, but isn't sure of herself." Nicole thought out.

"YEAH! And it takes place on a train! Attraction? Obvious." Odd said as quickly glanced at Nicole before picking up his guitar. He turned the tape recorder on.

Odd played the melody and sang, "I know what I feel, and you feel it too."

"I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move." Nicole sang.

"Which one of us will lay our heart on the line? Could it be me? Could it be you?" Odd sang.

"Tonight." Nicole finished. Odd put his guitar down and stared into Nicole's eyes. She stared back and he got up. He pushed over the stool he was sitting on and kissed Nicole. She put more into the kiss making it more passionate.

"Could it be me? Could it be you? Tonight." The tape recorder played back.

---------

Fluffy, I know. I couldn't help myself. I love fluffiness! I have cupcakes for my reviewers! Review and I will give you sugar addicted reviewers some more sweets. Suger addicts will love it!(American-Kitty, this means you!lol)


	5. Spa day weekend anyone?

Nicole&American-Kitty:WE DON'T OWN CODE: LYOKO! K1092000:Ok, why are you so hyper? Nicole:Well, It all started with her sharing her stolen sugar and then I showed her my secret stash of Mountain Dew and one thing led to another... American-Kitty:AND HERE WE ARE!(They run around in circles and throw confetti everywhere. K1092000 hides in the corner as they chuck confetti at him.)Starlight Girl:May I help in the torturement of K1092000? Nicole:I'd be insulted if you didn't!(They all continue to chuck confetti at him)

-------

"Hey guys." Nicole said as she walked through the door.

"Hello. Do you know what time it is?" Yumi asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"No." Nicole replied.

"It's 11:15." Aelita said as she yawned.

"Oh." Nicole said as she got back into her pajamas and went to her bed.

"What did you two do over there." Yumi inquired.

"Well, we wrote a little bit of a new song. And of course, the authoress had to throw some fluff in there!" Nicole joked.

"That's so cute." Aelita said as she hugged her pillow.

"How does the verse go?" Yumi asked.

"Well, we changed it to the chorus. It goes like this," Nicole said as she cleared her throat. "I know what I feel, and you feel it too. I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move. Which one of us will lay our heart on the line? Could it be me? Could it be you? Tonight."

"That's SO romantic!" Yumi said.

"I know!" Aelita chimed.

"Well, we'd better get some sleep." Nicole said as she fell onto her bed.

"Goodnight!" They said in unison before drifting off into their own world.

The next morning...

Nicole awoke but didn't open her eyes. She felt cold, crisp metal on her hand. No big deal. She knew it must have been lying on metal dresser. She carrased the metal with her hand and turned over to feel the soft fabrics on top and underneath her. She opened her eyes and everyone was still asleep. She got dressed and did whatever else she had to do. She walked outside and sat on the swing bench.

"I know what I feel, and you feel it too. I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move." Nicole sang to herself.

"Which one of us will lay our heart on the line?" Yumi said as she walked out and laughed.

"Could it be me? Could it be you?" Aelita sang as she leapt out of the house.

"Tonight." Nicole said as she hugged them.

"So, what are you doing out here at," Yumi said as she checked her watch, "7:30 in the morning?"

"Thinking." Nicole plainly said.

"About?" Aleita said as she sat down.

"Um...we should go to the spa today." Nicole said.

"Ok, I'll invite the boys." Aelita said as she got up.

"No, I meant just the three of us." Nicole said.

"Why?" Yumi inquired.

"Well, Aelita's getting married and we won't have too much time with her once she's married." Nicole said.

"Awwwwwwwwww." The others said in unison as they hugged her.

"I'm being serious." Nicole said.

"Nicole? Being serious? It's a sign of the apocalypse!" Yumi joked.

"Yumi! We girls will leave at 10:00 and get there at...10:45?" Aelita said as she hugged Nicole.

"Ok..." Nicole said.

-------

The next chapter will be their spa day weekend! YAY! Review...


	6. Spas, dreams, and songs

I don't own Code: Lyoko. And I love you reviewers! Sorry, I'm just so happy that I have these reviews. Thank you.

------

"This is SO relaxing." Aelita said as she lay in a towel. A man was massaging her back. She sighed.

"This was a great idea Nicole." Yumi said. She was getting her nails done while they were washing her hair.

"I know. The guys wouldn't like this kind of stuff anyway." Nicole replied. She was also getting a back massage.

"I know." Yumi and Aelita said in unison. After a while, they went to a yoga class.

"I'm confused." Aelita said in a pretzel knot.

"Why?" Yumi asked as she put her legs behind her head. She groaned for a few seconds.

"It feels so good, yet it hurts a little at the same time." Aelita said as she changed positions.

"Yoga's weird like that." Nicole said as she stretched out her legs. They sat in the sauna. It was so nice. They were in for 30 minutes. They did just about everything else and left at about 4:00pm. They went to the mall and got clothes. They spent quite a deal of money…and then got chased by guys.

"I…hate…fan boys." Aelita spat out as she leaned panting against the closed and locked door.

"I feel your pain." Yumi said as she flopped on the couch.

"I feel warm!" A distance voice echoed. They looked back and Nicole was in the Jacuzzi. They soon joined her. They sat in there for about twenty minutes before going in the pool for about 3 hours. They came out at 10:00 and got into their pajamas. They flopped on their beds and took out their cell phones.

"Three messages…two from Jeremy. One from Scott." Aelita said. (Scott's the producer Btw)

"Five messages…three from Ulrich, two from Scott." Yumi replied.

"25 messages. (Like my email! Lol) 24 from Odd, one from Scott." Nicole said.

"I think he wants to 'write a song'." Aelita joked.

"Be quiet!" Nicole said as she made a face.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"Because I said so." Nicole joked as she took a pillow and threw it at Aelita. They laughed and after about 10 minutes, it ended up like this. Yumi crashed on her bed. Aelita slept on her bed. Nicole was thrown in the closet and forgotten about. After 20 minutes, she managed to open the unlocked door. She thought it was locked. 20 minutes in the closet for nothing. Well, she found her jacket! (You know what's sad? This probably would happen to me! Lol)

"Would you just ask me to marry you already Ulrich?" Yumi said as she shot up. She realized it was all a dream and she fell back on her pillow.

"Yumi?" Aelita said as she rubbed her eyes.

"What's with all of the noise?" Nicole inquired.

"Nothing, I just had a dream." Yumi said as she pulled the covers over her head. Aelita and Nicole just shrugged and went back to sleep. They woke up a few hours later. It was 9 and they ate their breakfast.

"Aelita, guess what day today is." Nicole said.

"What is it? IT'S NOT MY WEDDING IS IT!" Aelita freaked.

"No, it's September 10th. 8 days to your wedding." Yumi said. They finished breakfast and got ready.

"We're going to the mall. You coming?" Yumi asked as Aelita waited.

"I think I'm going to stay home and chill for a while." Nicole said as she smiled.

"Ok, we'll see you later then." Aelita said as they walked out. Nicole walked into her bedroom and pickled up her guitar. She sat on her bed and began to play a random melody.

(This song is totally mine. I DO own it! BWHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Take that lawyers!

"The winds are changing and so is my heart. I'm confused I don't where I should start. It all started out as just a little kiss. But now your lips are the only thing I miss." Nicole sang as her sweet song turned into a rock and roll melody.

"I don't get what's happening to me. Your face is all that I can see. I want to be with you which makes life really hard to do," Nicole sang as she mellowed the music down to really soft rock, "When you fall in love."

-------

That's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think of the song. It's only a little bit, but I like it so far. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews. Review!


	7. The truth

I don't own Code: Lyoko. I'M SO SORRY I MISSED AN UPDATE!(Grovels at reviewer's feet) K1092000: Um…Nicole? You only missed one day. Nicole: That's a long time for me!

--------

"Hey Aelita?" Nicole asked at breakfast the next morning.

"Yeah?" Aelita asked.

"After the rehearsal wedding you're not aloud to see Jeremy." Nicole said.

"I'm not?" Aelita asked.

"Nope. It's bad luck." Yumi said after she took a bite of bacon.

The rehearsal went very well and the girls went home.

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow!" Aelita said.

"And isn't it awesome that the moment the after party is over, you get on the plane to New York?" Yumi asked.

"Incredible!" Aelita said as she squeezed a pillow.

"Um…hey Aelita?" Nicole asked nervously.

"Yes?" Aelita inquired.

"You **_DO_** know what's going to happen tomorrow night don't you?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. I'm getting married." Aelita said cheerfully.

"No. After that." Nicole said.

"The after party?" Aelita asked.

"No. After that!" Yumi said, realizing where Nicole was stabbing.

"I get on a plane?" Aelita asked.

"AFTER THAT!" The girls said in unison.

"I go into a hotel in NYC?" Aelita asked.

"Yes! But do you know what's going to happen?" Nicole asked.

"Um…bedtime?" Aelita asked.

"NO!" Nicole said as she looked away. Yumi whispered some stuff in Aelita's ear. Her eyes got really wide and she blushed.

"Is that going to hurt?" Aelita asked.

"Maybe for a second or two. But don't worry, it'll be worth it." Yumi said.

"OK! TIME FOR BED!" Nicole said ending the conversation.

"Whatever." Yumi said as she cuddled up in her bed and fell asleep.

"Goodnight." Nicole said as she shut out the conversation and went to sleep. Aelita couldn't sleep with this news buzzing around in her head. She finally crashed at 4:15 in the morning.

The next morning…

Aelita woke up and flopped on her couch. Nicole was on her cell with Odd and Yumi was listening.

"So," Nicole said. "How's Jeremy acting about it?" Nicole asked.

"He's nervous about the wedding." Odd said over speakerphone.

"I meant after the wedding…you know." Nicole said.

"OH! He's acting just like a typical man." Odd said. Yumi noticed Aelita's expression. She was upset.

"Hey, I got to go. Talk to you later ok? Bye." Nicole said as she hung up the phone.

"Are you ok?" Yumi asked as she walked over.

"Yes. I'm just incredibly nervous about the wedding and…after." Aelita said.

"That's all guys care about! Food and se--Hey Aelita!" Nicole said as she closed her phone and hugged her.

"It's going to be ok." Yumi said as she smiled.

"I know. I'm just really nervous." Aelita said with a chuckle.

"Well, we need to get going." Nicole said as she pulled her up. They got changed and went for the door.

------

Short, I know. But the next chapter is going to be huge! I promise! Review! (Give you assorted candies)


	8. The wedding

I don't own Code: Lyoko. (Gives you sugarcoated candy monkeys) I hope you like this chapter! I also don't own Hilary Duff.

--------

Everyone took their seat at the church. Sharon walked out and tossed her flower petals everywhere. Nicole walked out on Odd's arm. They walked down the aisle and took their seat. The door opened and Aelita took a deep breath. She walked down the aisle and about halfway there, she felt like turning around and running. But Jeremy's face reassured her and she walked forward.

"Do you Jeremy (Insert last name here), take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold through rich or poor, better or worse, sick or well?" The priest asked.

"I do." Jeremy said as he gazed into Aelita's eyes.

"Good. Now, do you Aelita Lyoko, take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold through rich or poor, better or worse, sick or well?" The priest asked.

"I…I do." Aelita said as she gazed back into Jeremy's eyes.

"Please slip the ring upon her finger." The priest commanded. Jeremy did so and Aelita put the ring on his finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Jeremy lifted up her veil and kissed her. Everyone stood and clapped. They went right to the after party. Everyone laughed and had a fantastic time. Especially when…

Everyone was dancing. The music suddenly cut off and a loud ring from the microphone was heard.

"I'm not trying to steal Jeremy and Aelita's spotlight, but can Yumi Ishiyama please come up to the stage?" Ulrich said. Yumi came up and looked at Ulrich.

"Yumi…I love you. Will you marry me?" Ulrich said on one knee.

"YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" Yumi said as she pulled him into a warm kiss. (Remember Yumi's dream a few chapters ago?)

"Great." Ulrich whispered as they got off the stage and danced. Nicole and Odd got up to dance as well. Jeremy and Aelita danced the night away. It was time for them to depart. They changed into new clothes. Jeremy was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt and green jacket. He also had white sketchers. Aelita wore a pink blouse with a long blue skirt a brown Mary Janes. They left and went to the airport. Jeremy had two first class tickets. Aelita stared out the window and Jeremy admired her beauty. It was a long flight. Aelita began to write a song. Jeremy looked over at the notebook. It said…

In a moment, everything can change. Feel the wind on your shoulder. For a minute, all the world can wait. Let go of your yesterday. Can you hear it calling? Can you feel it in your soul? Can you trust this longing and take control. Fly! Open up the part of you that wants to hide away. You can shine. Forget about the reasons why you can't deny and start to try. 'Cause it's your time. Time to fly.

"Nice song." Jeremy said.

"Thank you." Aelita said as she kissed him on the cheek.

They finally arrived at NYC and took a cab to a nice hotel that Jeremy's parents set up for them.

"Hello sir. Are you Mr. And Mrs. (Jeremy's last name)?" The hotel man asked.

"Yes." Jeremy replied.

"You have room 302 on the 3rd floor." He said as he gave them the key. They got into the elevator and rode up to the 3rd floor. They walked and found their room. Jeremy unlocked the door. Aelita went to walk in, but Jeremy stopped her. He walked in and put the bags on the floor. Then, he came back out and picked her up.

"It's a tradition to carry the bride over the threshold." Jeremy said as he walked in and put Aelita down on the hotel's bed.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jeremy said as he kicked the door closed and locked it.

"It's ok, I want to." Aelita said as she smiled.

I'm just going to skip to the next morning…

Aelita yawned and got up from her bed. Yumi was right. That hurt more then anything in the world. She ordered breakfast. Jeremy woke up when it came. They had a big breakfast. Pancakes, waffles, toast, fruit, cereal, bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, milk, chocolate milk, orange juice, and apple juice. They finished their breakfast and got ready. Today they were going to go explore this concrete jungle.

---------

That wasn't as long as I would have liked. But I tried my best. Review!


	9. Randomness!

I don't own Code: Lyoko. I wish I did, but all I own are caramel apples. (The reviewers snatch them) Never mind. **_CAUTION! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HUMOR AND RANDOMNESS! IF YOU LAUGH SO HARD YOU WET YOURSELF, YOU CAN'T SUE! BWAHAHA! _**

-------

"It's so big!" Aelita said as she stood on the sidewalk.

"I wonder where we should start?" Jeremy asked.

"I want to go see a Broadway play! Oh, I want to see a movie! Oh, I want to go out for ice cream!" Aelita babbled on like this for some time.

"I'm sure we'll be able to do all of that stuff!" Jeremy said as he took her hand in his and walked off. They went to see the Broadway play Catz. (I LOVE THAT PLAY!)

"Macavity, Macavity. There's no one like Macavity. He's a fiend in a feline shape. He's the monster of depravity. Macavity's a ginger cat…" Aelita sang along with the Catz characters. Jeremy smiled and laughed to himself.

"No! It's not the real guy! Macavity's tricking you!" Aelita whispered to herself. Jeremy laughed. She's like a kid watching Blue's Clues.

"I can't believe it's over!" Aelita said as they left.

"Neither can I." Jeremy said. He enjoyed Aelita's voice. It was like his sun.

"Can we go see a movie now?" Aelita asked.

"Sure." Jeremy said as they walked again. They reached the Movie Theater and got popcorn, candy, and soda.

"Which movie would you like to see?" Jeremy asked.

"Um…if it's ok with you, I'd to see that one!" Aelita said as she pointed to a sign that said 'House of Wax.'(I've NEVER seen that movie and don't plan to.)

"That went by quickly." Jeremy said as they walked out.

"Yeah, well our authoress has never seen that movie. So she can't really put any detail into it." Aelita said.

"Since when do we have an authoress?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to create the illusion." Aelita said as she shrugged.

"Want to go out and eat?" Jeremy said.

"Yes." Aelita replied. They were luckily standing right in front of a restaurant. Aelita whispered 'Thank you authoress' and walked inside.

"Hello sir. What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked. His name was Bob.

"Ok Bob, I'd like a root beer. What would like dear?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll have a root beer as well." Aelita replied.

"We'll have your drinks in a few minutes." Bob said as he walked off.

A few minutes later…

"Here are your drinks. Would you like some appetizers?" Bob asked.

"Yes please. We'll have the meat meets fish dish please." Jeremy said. Aelita nodded in agreement.

"Right away." Bob said as he walked off again.

"This is nice." Aelita said as she took a sip of root beer.

"Yes. I know." Jeremy said.

"Why can't we have any conversation authoress?" Aelita whispered.

"Because I'm tired and can't think of anything!" A girls voice said.

"Who said that?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Aelita replied. Unknown to Jeremy, the authoress is sitting under their table writing this. Jeremy sighed and kicked his foot.

"OW!" A voice said.

Jeremy looked at Aelita and she opened her mouth really wide and said, "OWWWWW!" Unknown to Jeremy, he kicked the authoress of this chapter. So she got mad and kept erasing his tie. Then she'd rewrite it and erase it again.

"Where's the waiter?" Aelita asked.

"Oh yeah!" Was heard and then the waiter came. Apparently, the authoress was having so much fun she forgot about everything else.

"Thank you." Jeremy said as he ate some ribs. Aelita didn't want ribs. She ate the sushi.

Jeremy's POV:

Why is Aelita putting sushi under the table?

Normal POV:

"AHHA!" Jeremy shouted as he picked up the tablecloth.

"Oh no!" Aelita said as she covered her eyes. You would too! The authoress had sushi hanging out of her mouth and sauce on her face.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked.

The authoress got up and said, "I am the all powerful authoress. This is all a dream…HEY! WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT OLD LADY? GET BACK TO EATING YOUR PRUNES!"

"What the--" Jeremy couldn't find the word.

"Uhhhh…I'll be outside that window Aelita!" The authoress said as she ran out of the restaurant and waved from the window.

"What would you like to order?" Bob asked.

"Sow cow. Monkey feet. Escargot. COW INTESTINES!" Jeremy said in high girly voice. Aelita looked out the window to see the authoress cracking up.

"Ok, ok." She said as she erased it and wrote something else.

"I'd like turkey with a side potatoes please." Jeremy said.

"And I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs with a side of corn on the cob." Aelita said. The waiter soon came back with their food. It was peaceful meal, all except for the incessant belching of Jeremy and the laughing of the authoress.

"We're not staying for dessert." Jeremy said as he paid the bill and pulled her out.

"Can we go for ice cream now?" Aelita asked.

"Sure, just hold on a second. OH BOYS!" Jeremy said as he snapped his fingers and two huge guys came and dragged the authoress into an alleyway by her arms. You hear the sound of punching and the authoress comes out unscaved.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy. No matter what you do you can't beat me because I'm…THE ALL POWERFUL AUTHORESS! BWHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAH…HAHA!" She said. Then, you hear sirens and men in white coats come and shoot the authoress in the butt with a tranquilizer dart. She passes out and falls into a straight jacket. They throw her in the back of the truck and drive off.

"Aw man!" Aelita said stamped her foot.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Until the authoress is conscious enough to write, she'll be in the loony bin and we'll have no chapter!" Aelita said.

"Then how are we talking now?" Jeremy questioned.

"…"

-----

That's the end of that. Next time…(Gets an announcer voice) Will Nicole get out of the loony bin? Will she make an army of loonies and attempt to take over the world? Will Aelita get her ice cream? These answers and more on the next episode of…LIFE AFTER LYOKO! (Normal voice) Review!


	10. The beach

I don't own Code: Lyoko. Sorry for the randomness in the last chapter. I was really hyper and it just came to me. American-Kitty liked it…(Gives the reviewers fudge, but then sneaks Kitty an extra block)

--------

"Mmmmmmmmm." Aelita said as she swallowed her strawberry ice cream. Jeremy liked the tutti fruity.

"Do you remember when you used to like the pecan ice cream?" Aelita asked while they were walking back to their hotel.

"Yeah, but that was when I was a dork." Jeremy said.

"Was?" A voice said.

"Nicole?" Aelita asked.

"Who wants to know?" The voice said.

"Can't you realize it's Aelita?" Aelita asked.

"Don't you know that I'm…the authoress?" Nicole asked as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Is it Tuesday?" Aelita asked.

"Do you know the muffin man?" Nicole asked.

"Who lives on Drury Lane?" Aelita asked.

"Are we playing questions only?" Jeremy asked.

"What led you on?" Aelita asked.

"Ok. We're done now." Nicole said.

"Sorry about that." Aelita said as she scratched her head.

"What are you doing here? And please don't turn this into a game." Jeremy said as they continued walking.

"Fine! And I'm here because I'M THE," Nicole stopped as a whole bunch of loony bin trucks drive in and surrounds them.

"SHE'S THE ONE WHO SNUCK OUT OF THE LOONY BIN!" A random guy said.

"AND SHE'S PLOTTING TO USE AN ARMY OF LOONIES TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Another guy said.

"Am not!" Nicole shouted. Nicole then erased the people and teleported herself back to France with the others.

"That…was weird." Jeremy said as they reached the beach.

"Thanks for making a beach for us authoress!" Aelita said as they were suddenly in swimsuits. Jeremy and Aelita sat down by the beach. They sat hand in hand on the shore. They let half of their lower legs in the water. The sunset was beautiful and it reflected in the two. The light and heat radiated from their forms. Jeremy leaned over and kissed Aelita. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

-----

THAT WAS AN INCREDIBLY SHORT CHAPTER! I'm sorry. The next on will be longer. I PROMISE! Review!


	11. No one

I don't own Code: Lyoko. I do own brownies! (American-Kitty gobbles them down before anyone else can get some) That's the third time this week! I'll have some more at the end of this chapter! I don't own Aly and A.J. either.

-------

"I can't believe it's over!" Aelita said as she flopped in an airplane chair.

"Well, we'll have a bunch of news from NYC. And gifts." Jeremy said.

"So?" Aelita said as she frowned.

"But what about our friends in France?" Jeremy asked. He was not intending on moving to NYC. But, if that's what made Aelita happy…

"Oh yeah! I forgot about them! I feel so stupid! France, here I come!" Aelita said, as she got perky and smiled.

"That's good." Jeremy secretly sighed in relief. The flight was again long. Aelita looked out the window and bounced a lot of the time. Jeremy watched her and laughed to himself. This laugh slipped out.

"What?" Aelita said playfully as she rose and eyebrow.

"Nothing." Jeremy said.

"What." Aelita said.

"Nothing." Jeremy replied.

"What!" Aelita said as she crossed her arms.

"It's just funny watching you bounce up and down while you look out the window." Jeremy said as he smiled.

"Ok…" Aelita said. She went back to looking out the window again. They arrived a few hours after that.

"Where are they?" Jeremy asked.

"HELLLOOOOOO!" The others said in unison as they tackled the two to the ground.

"Hello everyone…" Jeremy said from the bottom of the pile.

"Need…air…." Aelita whispered from the bottom as well. Everyone got off and exchanged hugs.

"Look what we got for you guys!" Aelita said as she took out a bag.

"A bag!" Odd asked enthusiastically.

"Who gave Odd caffeine?" Jeremy asked.

Nicole raised a hand and said, "Guilty as charged."

"Anyway…I got stuff for you girls and Jeremy got stuff for you boys." Aelita said smiling. Aelita pulled many shopping bags from NYC out of her suitcase.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed in unison as Aelita gave them the bags.

"This is for you." Jeremy said as he took out an NYC hotdog.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Odd said as he took a bite of it.

"And this." He said as he gave Odd a ticket.

"This is a ticket for the NYC hotdog stand in France for…HUH! THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Odd said as he jumped, spun in the air, and landed.

"And this is for Ulrich." Jeremy said as a person came with a wrapped item on a roller. Ulrich smirked and pulled the wrapper off. His mouth dropped.

"The…the…Pianist 5000. I've…been…saving…up." Ulrich said as he gazed at the piano. So, they somehow managed to get all of their stuff into the car. They had a little bit of room for themselves. They managed. They dropped Yumi and Nicole off at their house. They grabbed their shopping bags and walked into their house.

"Aelita isn't here." Nicole said as she flopped on her bed.

"I know." Yumi said as she sat down and looked at Aelita's empty bed. Nicole went to the bathroom and by the time she came out, Yumi was asleep. Nicole sat on her bed.

"Aelita's married. Yumi's engaged. I'm just," Nicole said as she narrowed her eyes. "What am I?"

Nicole picked up her guitar and sat on her bed.

"I am moving through the crowd. Trying to find myself. Feeling like a doll up on a shelf. Will someone take you down? And I asked myself, who do I want to be? Do I want to throw away the key and invent a whole new me? And I tell myself, No one. No one, don't want to be, No one, but me. So I'm moving through the crowd." Nicole sang. She wrote it down and put her guitar away.

---------

That's all for this chapter. It was longer then the last one. Review my friends! (Gives out the brownies)


	12. Planing Yumi's wedding

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Kingdom Hearts or Alexz Johnson. I wish I did, but I don't. Here are muffins! Chocolate muffins!

--------

Nicole's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room. Yumi was running around the room like a chicken with her head cut off!

"Problems Yumi?" Nicole asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I just realized that we're planning for my wedding today!" Yumi said as she bit her lip.

"So? Let's go then." Nicole said as she got herself ready. She came out a half an hour later. They went down stairs and got in their car. They drove to Ulrich's house. They talked about it and left a few hours later. Sorry, but I want it to be a surprise!

"I can't believe that our honeymoon is in Japan!" Yumi shouted.

"Shhhhhhhhhh! We're not supposed to tell!" Nicole said.

"Ok." Yumi said as she crossed her arms. Aelita had found a nice wedding dress for Yumi. It was long sleeved. It had white high heels. They had gotten her a white veil with white crystals.

"It looks beautiful!" Nicole said as she hugged Yumi.

"Thank you," Yumi started. "But do you think we can add some black to it?" Aelita laughed and shook her head 'No'. So, Yumi hung it up when she got home.

"Hey guys? Why couldn't we put black into my assemble?" Yumi asked.

"Because, you wear whit to show that you're pure." Aelita said. Yumi made a face.

"Yumi Ishiyama! Have you been behaving yourself?" Nicole asked.

"Yes." Yumi said as she laughed.

"I would hope so." Aelita said.

"Yeah. I don't want to have to give Ulrich a beating!" Nicole added. They all laughed. Then Aelita hiccupped and Nicole cracked up.

"What's up with you?" Yumi asked.

"Well, when you're this bored, everything's funny!" Nicole said in between laughs.

"I'm bored too." Yumi stated as she lied on the floor.

"We could go and see the art exhibit at the museum." Aelita said as she stared at the brochure.

"BORRRRRIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!" Yumi and Nicole droned.

"Well, we have time to ourselves without the boys. How should we spend it?" Aelita asked. The three girls smirked evilly.

"VIDEO GAMES!" The three screamed in unison. They ran to the PS2 and played Kingdom Hearts for a while.

"NO RIKU! DON'T GO OVER TO THE DARKSIDE!" Nicole said as she whimpered.

"Maleficent is evil and manipulative." Aelita said.

"I know!" Yumi stated.

Maleficent came onto the screen and Nicole said, "Sissy? How did you get in there?"

"SAVE!" Yumi said as she saved the game. The girls cracked up for a while. Then, Scott called.

"Scott says he needs us down at the studio." Yumi said as she got up. So, they called the guys and left for the studio.

At the studio…

"I can't have anything I want. You see, I'm just too young but it's not my fault! I'll find my own way home if I gotta. I'll make it all alone. 24 hours." Nicole and Yumi sang.

"Fantastic. You guys did great. I'll send it to the radio station now." Scott said.

Just then the spawn of Satan walked into the studio…

------

A cliffie! I'm evil! I'll update soon ok? But I have to warn you; my computer is being weird. So, if I don't update for a few days, I'm sorry. Review!


	13. Odd's special presentation

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Alexz Johnson or the song 'Ride with me'. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever! The education system never fails to keep me busy -.-;;;. I will try to update but I have no guarantees. I'm really sorry. (Gives you brownies)

------------

Last Time: Then, they saw the spawn of Satan…

This time:

Sissy! She walked into the room and twirled her hair around.

"What're you losers doing here?" Sissy asked as she trotted over to the stand.

"We were just recording 'Your Highness'. Nicole said as she bowed mockingly.

"Why bother? I'm at the top of the charts!" Sissy said.

"Actually, you were!" Yumi said as she handed her a piece of paper. Sissy read it and her eyes got wide. Her face became angry!

"How could this happened?" Sissy y yelled.

"Simple. You suck." Aelita said. Sissy slammed the paper on the table. (It says the top chart 1. Pop Rock Progressives 2.Sissy (Insert her last name here))

"I don't get it." Sissy said slyly.

"What? The fact that we're better?" Odd inquired.

"No. How is Ulrich even considering Yumi?" Sissy asked.

"I'm no longer considering her," Ulrich started as Sissy smiled, "I'm marrying her in 3 weeks!" Sissy screamed her head off and then passed out.

"Good thing this room is sound proof!" Jeremy whispered.

"I know right?" Nicole stated. So, the manager came in and propped her up on a chair and she awoke a few hours later.

"YOU!" Sissy said as she ran towards Yumi. Nicole grint her teeth and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sissy, babe, just do the song." Her producer said.

"Fine!" Sissy said as she got up and put the head phones on. She sang this girly-girl song. And as much as the gang hated to admit it…she sounded pretty good.

"We're going to do ours now." Scott said.

"Waste my time. Waste my time. Not so sure that I'll be your but baby you could be mine! It's all about hanging out. Cause you know how to waste…my time." Nicole and Yumi finished.

"And you guys got to number one how?" Sissy asked. She laughed and then her cell phone rang. She looked at the number.

"Oh. It must be Satan calling saying 'Honey, come home!'" Nicole joked. Sissy rolled her eyes and left the room. Her producer followed.

"What a--" Aelita stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked around. He smiled.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Scott suggested. They left.

At the ice cream parlor…

"CAN YOU BELIEVE HER?" Nicole randomly shouted.

"What?" Odd asked.

"Where does Sissy get off?" Nicole inquired angrily.

"Don't let her get to you." Scott said as he paid the bill.

"Whatever…" Nicole mumbled as she got into the car with the others. The time flew and before you knew it, it was time for Yumi and Ulrich's wedding. It went smoothly. They went out to Japan for a while.

"Where are they?" Aelita inquired. They were all sitting at the airport. They finally came out!

"YUMI! ULRICH!" Nicole shouted as she ran towards them. The others followed.

"Hello everyone." Yumi said as she hugged them all.

"How've you been?" Ulrich asked everyone. They replied with the same old same old.

"We got you gifts!" Yumi said as she pulled out a bag. She had gotten Aelita a pink kimono with chopsticks for her hair. She had gotten Nicole a katana. She had always wanted one. Ulrich gave Jeremy a kodachi. Odd got a Japanese version of their CD He wanted to translate it!

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Nicole asked. They went out and celebrated.

"…And then when we were at the restaurant, a voice kept coming from nowhere saying 'I'M THE ALL POWERFUL AUTHORESS! BWHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!'" Ulrich stated. Yumi looked at Nicole and she whistled innocently.

"The same thing happened to me!" Jeremy said looking at Nicole. She whistled again.

"I'll be back in a minute." Odd said as he walked off. All of a sudden, the announcer said Odd wanted to perform something.

"Something in the way you throw your hair back over your shoulder. Something in the way you smile, when you're looking my way. And I've got no concerns, my days are long and the nights are getting colder. I'm with you honey. I ain't ever wishing, for a change in my condition. Because I'm not rich, but I know that the sun will shine for me, Nicole, Will you marry me?" Odd sang. As you could tell, he changed the last part!

--------------------

What will Nicole say? I'll update soon! I promise!


	14. HOLY SHIT!

I don't own Code: Lyoko! Darn it! Here you all are! (Gives you sugar)Wait…WHAT DID I JUST DO? K1092000: Unleashed hyper-evil all over the world?

---------------------

Nicole stood in complete shock. Odd got down off of the stage and knelt in front of her…the proper way to propose! (Lol) Nicole snapped out of it and smiled. Then, she opened her mouth and screamed before pulling him into a kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Odd asked when they broke apart.

"What do you think?" Nicole inquired sarcastically.

"ALRIGHT!" Odd said as he hugged her. Odd took her to the Eiffel Tower before they left for Italy. (GO ITALY! WOOT!)

"I feel awkward." Aelita said one day as she got out of bed. She felt dizzy.

"I think I got whatever you have…" Yumi said as she walked into the room.

Later that day…

"OW!" Nicole shouted form the bottom of the dog pile.

"We've got to stop meeting like this!" Odd said after he got up, bumped heads with Ulrich, and feel down again.

About a month later…

"What the…am I getting bigger?" Aelita asked herself as she went to put on her red skirt. She couldn't get it on. It was too tight. (CoughHINT!Cough cough)

Yumi walked into the bathroom. She was in her towel. About to get in the shower, she couldn't help but notice the scale. She had to try. A month or so ago, she was 140. SO, Yumi stepped onto the scale and her eyes got wide.

"165? I am getting bigger!" Yumi screeched. (HINTHINT!)

Nicole just woke up. She shielded her sensitive eyes from the light of the window. She got up as usual, walked into the bathroom as usual…Threw up? Not usual! She felt like crap. (COUGHCOUGHWINKWINKBLINGBLING!) For the next few days, nothing changed for the girls.

"I feel like shit…I feel like shit!" Nicole sang as her friends walked in.

"I feel bloated…I feel bloated!' Yumi sang back as she sat down.

"I'm a whale….I'm a whale!" Aelita said as she nearly tripped over her own feet.

"Hey Nicole?" Aelita asked as she sat down.

"Yeah?" Nicole inquired.

"I think we need to go tot e doctor…" Yumi started.

"I don't want to go to the doctor!" Nicole said as she put her pillow over her head. Yumi took it and hit her back with it before throwing it to the floor.

"Well, you feel like crap, I feel bloated, Aelita feels like a whale!" Yumi stated.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING!" Nicole screamed. Aelita and Yumi nodded heads. The pulled Nicole by her arms and shoved her in the car! The whole way there, you could see someone pounding on the back seat window. Finally, a single hand trailed down the glass.

"There is nothing wrong with you." The doctor stated calmly as he walked back into the room.

"Yes there is." Yumi said. The doctor smiled and handed them a paper of test results.

"HOLY SHIT!" The girls screamed in unison.

-----------------

You'll SO never guess! Hey, I need them for my secret plot ok? (Covers mouth) WHOOPS!


	15. The announcement and the future!

I don't own Code: Lyoko! K1092000, your review made me laugh and um…the one who's eating the Krispy Kream is me…lol. I also own the other people in here…you'll see! It's a surprise.

-------------------------

Jeremy got up as Aelita walked into the room.

"So, how was your day?" Jeremy asked. (Keep in mind, Odd's the only one who knows they went to the doctor)

"Oh, good. I drove a little, shopped a little, went to the doctor and found out I was pregnant…" Aelita said.

"…Wha--…What was that…that last part?" Jeremy stuttered.

"I'm pregnant Jeremy! I'll have my child in eight months!" Aelita stated.

"Eight?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I've been pregnant for a month and had no clue!" Aelita said as she kissed Jeremy on the check. HE smiled as looked at the sky.

At Yumi's home…

"Ulrich! Ulrich I have great news!" Yumi said as she burst into the bedroom.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked as he stood.

"I…um…I went to the doctor today and…um…I'm…uh…pregnant!" Yumi blurted out. Ulrich fell back onto the bed, passed out. Yumi laughed as she sat down.

"INCREDIBLE!" Ulrich screamed as he shot up.

"Yeah I know, 7 months! I was pregnant for 2 and I didn't even realize it!" Yumi stated happily. He kissed his wife tenderly.

At Nicole's house…

"Odd…" Nicole whispered as she walked into the room.

"So, what did the doctor say? Are you sick with the flu or something?" Odd asked he stood up.

"Not exactly…I'm," Nicole started as she clapped her hands together and then pulled them apart, palms up, "I'm pregnant!"

"No way…" Odd said blankly.

"Yeah…" Nicole said as she stared at the floor. Odd laughed as he ran up to her. He picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her on the check. She told him about Yumi and Aelita. About how her baby was going to be the youngest in the group so for.

It's the sixth month and everything was going by smoothly…YEAH RIGHT!

"NO JEREMY! I'M NOT OK! I FEEL LIKE A WHALE! I'M NOT OK!" Aelita screamed as she broke into tears.

"I just asked if you wanted some soup…" Jeremy mumbled. HE calmed Aelita down and she was peppy a few minutes later.

"WHY DO YOU TREAT ME THIS WAY! JEREMY DOESN'T ACT THIS WAY TO AELITA! HUH! YOU LOVE AELITA!" Yumi screeched as she clenched her sheets.

"No! I love you Yumi! I'm sorry that I gave you apple juice when you clearly wanted grape. I'm sorry." Ulrich said as he kissed her check. She smiled.

"Can I have some watermelon?" Nicole asked as he looked at Odd.

"We don't have any…" Odd stated.

"WELL, WOULD IT KILL YOU TO HAVE SOME DECENCY AND GET SOME!" Nicole screamed.

"Honey, calm down." Odd sighed.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when you hate me?" Nicole cried. She burst into tears.

"Oh, baby! Don't cry! I'm sorry!" Odd said as he hugged her.

"Oh, you're so understanding," Nicole started nicely but then burst into tears again, "I DON'T DESEVRE YOU!"

"Yes you do baby, yes you do…" Odd stared as he hugged her close.

"I love you." Nicole stated.

"I love you too." Odd said.

By the 8th month, the boys were nuts! They wanted to just take out the baby and kill it! That was the source of bitchiness right? RIGHT! Well, since it's the 8th month…

"Jeremy…It's time!" Aelita said as she sat up. HE got her in the car and into a wheelchair.

Inside the hospital…

"JEREMY! THIS HURTS LIKE HELL! WHY DID I LET YOU DO THIS!" Aelita screeched.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aelita screamed. She then calmed down as the sound of a baby was heard. They cleaned her baby up and handed it to her in a bundle.

"She's beautiful…" Aelita started as she stared down at her baby girl. They could already see a little bit of golden hair.

"Looks like she has daddy's hair." Jeremy said as he looked down at the baby.

"What should we name her?" Aelita asked.

"Um…I like…Rina…" Jeremy thought.

"Rina Auburn Belpos." Aelita blurted out.

"Ok then…Rina." Jeremy chuckled. (Wait! Since this is the 8th month…Yumi's baby is 1 year old! Um…She had black hair and was named Lonny Andrea Stern!)

A month later…

"DAMN YOU ODD! THIS HURTS SO BAD! WELL, DID YOU HAVE FUN! DID YOU!" Nicole screamed as she hit Odd. They're baby had brown hair and they named her…Destiny! Ok…in order to get into my plot…I need a small time jump! I'm sorry guys!

Ok…time for the info!

Jeremy and Aelita…

Rina: 15. She's an Avril meets pop star type girl. She likes to play the drums. She goes to Cadic.

April: 14. She's a popular girl who is more girly then any other sister. She sings and goes to Cadic.

Tommy: 8. He's a general cutie pie! Let's just pretend there's a Cadic elementary and he goes there!

Ulrich and Yumi…

Lonny: 16. She is also an Avril meets pop star girl. She is best friends with Rina. She likes to play guitar.

Juniper (June): 15. She a normal teenage girl and loves to play electric guitar. She is best friends with April.

Angie: 9. She's a cutie and has a crush on her best friend, Tommy. She goes to Cadic elementary.

Odd and Nicole…

Destiny: 13 and ½. Loves to sing and play guitar. She is an exact replica of Alexz Johnson!

Riku: 13. Loves to play drums and has a crush on April.

Kari: 7. She's a cutie.

OK! BACK TO THE STORY!

"Bye mommy!" Angie said as she ran up to the steps. Kari and Tommy were waiting for her.

"Are you sure you two packed everything?" Yumi said as she drove them away.

"Yes mom." Lonny said dully.

"Will you stop asking us that?" June said playfully.

"Well, have fun at Cadic. I want you home on the weekends! Call every day!" Yumi called after her girls. They waved and walked inside.

"Hey! April! Rina!" June called. The girls met and talked.

"Oh, forgetting me!" Destiny joked as she hugged her friends. Just then, Riku walked by the group with his friends. April smiled sweetly at him as he passed.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Riku asked as they walked away.

"With disgust?" one of his friends joked. He punched him in the arm.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" April smiled.

"Just ask him out already." Lonny said as she walked away with Rina.

"Maybe I will…" April mumbled.

---------------

OK! THAT WAS LONG! Oh well, I hope you like it. Some of you may be like, WHY DID SHE DO THAT! Well, I need them for my plot! The secret plot! Review!


	16. XANA awakens

I don't own Code: Lyoko. (Gives you muffins)

---------------

"Hey Riku." April started as she walked up to him during lunch.

"Oh...uh…hey A-April." Riku stuttered.

"Hey Riku, I was wondering if--" She got cut off by Lonny and Rina.

"HEY GUYS!" Lonny called.

"Come here!" Rina shouted. They came running into the woods.

"It's a sewer lid…" Riku started.

"I know! But Rina dropped her necklace down there!" Lonny started. So, Riku, Lonny, Rina, April, Destiny, and June climbed down the ladder and into the sewer.

"Found it!" Rina said as she put it on.

"Look at this!" Lonny said as she pointed at a broken gate. They followed it and it lead to a room at school.

"This is SO cool!" June stated.

"I know. Now we can sneak out of classes and stuff!" Riku said.

Later at home…

"How was school kids?" Nicole asked as she put the last dish into the washer.

"WE FOUND A SECRET PASSAGE TO A SEWER!" April blurted out. She covered her mouth and everyone glared at her.

"Sit down and tell me what's going on…" Yumi started. So, they told them everything.

"Oh…You are NOT to go near that area again!" Aelita said as she stood up.

"But moooooooooooooooooooooom…" Rina started.

"NO!" Aelita finished. SO, the kids all went to their own houses.

"Hey Riku?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah?" Riku pondered.

"We're going to see that passage tomorrow!" Destiny smiled.

"But…But mom said no!" Riku said.

"Which is why we're going to do it! I already talked with the others! We're going tomorrow at lunch!" Destiny said as she lay down.

"But mom said no…" Riku whispered to himself.

"Well, they felt so angry, that means something! We're going to see about it. I mean, there's got to be some reason why they're so freaked out! Good night." Destiny finished as she rolled over.

"Goodnight then…" Riku said as he walked back into his room and fell asleep.

"Ready?" Lonny asked as they stood by the lid. They all nodded.

"This is a weird sewer…" Rina said.

"EEK!" April screeched as she heard a crackle. She unknowingly grabbed onto Riku's hand. They both blushed and moved a little farther away from each other.

"Look at this…" Destiny said as she pointed to 4 skateboards and a scooter. (There are 4 because of Nicole)

"Let's keep going…" Riku said. They kept walking until they got o a big jump. They all jumped. April tripped and Riku caught her. At first they freaked, but then, they straightened up and stared deep into each other's eyes. They shook their heads and kept going.

"Is this an elevator?" Destiny asked as they stepped into it. They pressed random buttons until the door closed. They went down and into a room with a giant computer. June sat down in the chair and pressed a bunch of buttons. Nothing happened.

"Hey! These plugs are unplugged and cut!" Lonny pointed out.

"Lets do this…" Rina said as she grabbed some extra plugs from the corner. They hooked them up and plugged them in. The room lit up and the room filled with clicks and beeps.

-----------------

That's all for this chapter! I'll update…I PROMISE! But you have to do your part and review! Review!


	17. First trip

I don't own Code: Lyoko! REESES CUPS FOR MY REVIEWERS! Starlightgirl: Are those…mine? Nicole: Uh…no?

-----------------------------------

June was magically drawn to the computer. She sat down in the chair and played with the mouse. A box came up that said, 'Card'.

"What're you doing June?" Lonny asked as she walked over.

"It says it wants me to make a card." June replied.

"Oh! It's probably like a video game or something! Make cards and base them on us! Then, we can play!" Rina said.

"Ok…Rina; what do you want to look like?" June asked as she typed 'Rina' at the top of the card.

"Um…I want to wear Capri's with one side short! Then, put a thigh ring in there! Then, a tank top with bangles!" Rina said smiling. So, June did it and made it black.

"What kind of weapon do you want?" June asked.

"Two guns!" Rina exclaimed. June went to type it in, but it said she already had a weapon.

"Um…well, maybe it's a secret weapon! Lonny?" June asked as she typed her name at the top.

"I want a black kimono with purple stitching! And…um…a fan to hold up my hair, which will in a bun!" Lonny stated. June did just that and it said she already had a weapon.

"Riku…I'll make you a swordsman! I'll just use the designing that's already in here! Your weapon is a sword. April…your character looks kind of like an elf…anyway! Yeah, you can go into something called a tower. Um…Destiny?" June asked when she finished typing.

"OH! A jean skirt with black boots and a black and red shirt, black over red! And black see through arm socks! And I want my hair to be straight, and keep it red! No changing it! My weapons…can it be a guitar with sonic sound?" Destiny wondered. June just shrugged and typed it in. The screen closed and another one popped up. It had the X.A.N.A. symbol on it.

Meanwhile…

The gang's parents are together at Odd's house. They're talking and stuff! Then, Aelita gets up to get some more coffee for everyone and gets blown out of the kitchen. Everyone falls to the floor.

"It's an earthquake!" Yumi exclaimed! But, electricity was going through the ground and causing many accidents.

Meanwhile…

The kids had already gotten in the scanners! June seemed to already know what to do.

"Transfer: Rina. Transfer: Lonny. Transfer: Rina. Transfer: April. Transfer: Destiny. Scanner: Rina. Scanner: Lonny. Scanner: Riku. Scanner: April. Scanner: Destiny! Virtualization! Whoa! How'd I know that?" June asked as she typed a button.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as they fell into the world. They landed hard on their butts and got up.

"Um…Ok guys, its June. On this screen thingy, it says that you guys are green and there a red things coming a plateau or two away." June said.

"They're probably monsters o bad guys or something!" Riku said as he ran forward. The others followed. April backed up as the monsters came into view. They were flying bees!

"Ok, what weapon do I have?" Rina asked as she stood there in their path. With out even realizing it, she took off her thigh ring and got into a fighting stance. She threw it and it hit 2 of the 5 hornets. It came flying back and just reattached to her leg. Rina smirked evilly. Lonny got knocked back by a hornet. She fell onto a rock and it hit her fan. The fan went flying forward! It destroyed one of them and came back into her hair.

"This is so cool!" Destiny said as she strummed on her gutair. The energy waves coming from it knocked out one of the monsters. Riku attacked one of them and got blown back.

"RIKU!" April screamed. A force field came around him. The monster hit the force field and fell into an abyss.

"This is cool!" April said as they ran forward towards a tower like thing that was red. She got in.

Meanwhile…

Aelita backed up into a broken window and slid.

Meanwhile…

April floated up towards the top of the tower. (Aelita screamed as she fell out of the window)

April landed and typed in her name. (Jeremy reached his hand out and screamed her name. She continued to fall)

April thought for a moment before typing in 'Lyoko'. (Aelita was about 5 feet from the floor when she was jerked to a stop. She stared up at the other. 'The children!' Aelita shouted knowingly.)

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" June shouted as she typed it in.

"Whoa…" June said as she sat up in her bed. She smiled and ran to the living room. Aelita was tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

-------------

DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! You'll be surprised by what happens! School is tomorrow so I don't know when I'll update! I'll try! Review!


	18. Rebel

I don't own Code: Lyoko! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! Here, please forgive me. (Gives you assorted goods)

----------------

"Hi mom." June said.

"What have you done?" Aelita asked angrily.

"Mom, we went in and played a weirdo video game! What's the big deal?" June wondered.

"This is so much more then a video game." Aelita said as the others entered. They explained it to the best of their ability. Everyone sat there, stunned for a while.

"Well, it's time for you to go off to school. You mustn't tell a soul about this." Nicole said as the bus arrived.

"We won't!" They shouted as they bolted off towards the bus.

At school…

"Have you guys seen Rina?" Lonny wondered. Her question was quickly answered as Rina walked around the corner with some boy. They said their goodbyes and Lonny pulled her over.

"What's the big idea?" Rina asked.

"Who was that?" Lonny inquired.

"His name is William. He was kicked out of his last school." Rina said.

"Ah, so he's a rebel huh?" Lonny nudged her.

"Yeah. I guess so." Rina said.

"And you're a rebel too!" Lonny tried to explain to her.

"I'm a not a rebel! I'm just a little rebellious, that's all." Rina said as she leaned back on a locker.

"Rina," Lonny started as they walked towards their next class, "Getting a detention every other day is more then a little rebellious."

"Whatever." Rina said as she sat down.

After school…

"We haven't an attack today. That's odd…" April wondered aloud. Just then, the principal came running out of his office screaming. The gang screamed as well seeing he was being followed by a gigantic…

-------------

I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOON! SCHOOL IS JUST SO GAY! Review!


End file.
